Buster
Buster & Wedgie are a collective pair of playable characters in Speed Freaks. Appearance Buster Buster himself has a large, intimidating figure with a bald shaven head, brown eyes, and a perpetually wide smile on his face along with a black eye. He also wears a yellow shirt with a red exclamation mark (!) on it, along with blue jeans held by a black belt with a brass buckle, and large blue shoes. He is always seen with a wide and menacing grin on his face. Wedgie Wedgie is a much smaller and skinnier figure than Buster. On his head, he wears a blue bandana that has white polka dots, an orange shirt, black pants, and red shoes. Description ''Speed Freaks'' official website Bully of the gang Buster is not the sharpest tool on the block. But he's big, so be scared of him. Luckily, Buster has the very timid Wedgie clinging on to him wherever he goes. And those two are always arguing. Slowness has kept them at school for years, but even when he hasn't shaved, Buster is still mummy's little boy. ''Speed Freaks/Punks'' manual Buster looks like a complete thug. He's been held back in school so many times he's older than some of the teachers and he takes his role of School Bully very seriously. Everyone thinks he joined the Speed Freaks/Punks so he could nudge all the others off the tracks, but really it's because he loves the ticklish feeling he gets in his stomach every time he soars over a jump point on the track. Despite the fact he's hated by the other kids, Buster's mother thinks he's her 'Little Angel'. A natural coward, Wedgie loves to help Buster pick on the other kids. He refuses to leave Buster's side, not because it makes him look tough but because, like all bullies, he knows that everyone would beat him up if he were on his own - even little Tabatha! Buster is a schoolyard bully and takes that role seriously, and although he's not very smart, he makes up for it in brawns. Plus, he had been held back in school for a long time that it was said that he's older than some of the teachers. Although he's not very well liked by the other kids, his doting mother still loves him, no matter what damage he causes. Most people thought that he joined the Speed Freaks so that he could push the other racers off the track, but in actuality, he enjoys this ticklish feeling he gets when flying off of a jump point. He's never usually without his companion Wedgie, who he constantly fights and argue with. Wedgie is timid and cowardly, and never leaves Buster's side, because he knew that he is a weakling on his own and would not stand a chance against even Tabatha. Kart Their kart has two large rear wheels, and the hubcap design is that of a skull against a black background. When Buster drives, Wedgie is always seen clinging to him. Strategy The two characters' combined weight makes them the heaviest in the entire game, leading to the problem that all heavyweight characters have; bad collision recovery and slow acceleration. However, their top speed is among the highest in the game. At the start of a race, a boosted start would help to get up to speed. When playing as this not-so-dynamic duo at Silver City, hitting consecutive track boosts in the tunnel after the first turn would result in blistering speed ratings of over 200 km/h. This can be stepped up even further when the Gold Wheels are activated in the Bonus menu. Trivia *Buster was originally named Thor in the Alpha version of the game. *It's possible that Buster and Wedgie are siblings or cousins, as the former's mother is wearing a bandana on her head similar to Wedgie's. Gallery Final game SpeedFreaksIceCreamSwipe.png|Buster and Wedgie coming up to snag Tempest's ice cream cone Alpha version SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectThorWedgie.png|Buster (Thor) and Wedgie on the character select screen Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Universe